User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa Louie 4: When Wings Attack! (Remake)
This is a fanmade game by Speedo3539. This is also a remake of the first attempt at this fangame. 'Papa Louie 4: When Wings Attack! '''is the fourth game in the Papa Louie platformer games, following Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! (PL3 Fangame) Description Papa Louie 4 is the fourth installment of the popular Papa Louie platformer series. In this game, you'll be exploring the spicy side of Munchmore. It's up to Chuck to save Papa Louie, Mandi, and many other loyal customers! But watch out, because Munchmore's dangerous. There's a malicious martial artist, a madley radish, and some crazy Wildwings! Chuck and Mandi throw an overnight party at Papa's Wingeria, with a live band, party games, and an appearance from Papa Louie himself! But there's somebody watching the party, and they're ready to crash it. Using Warp Coins, Radley Madish and Wingate take over the party by creating a portal to Munchmore. Everyone is sucked in, and are taken prisoner. Except for Chuck, who must save everyone and stop Radley Madish. Munchmore's attractions aren't for eating. Its food is alive and ready to stop anyone from getting in Radley's way. Chuck must trek through Munchmore to fight baddies, save customers, and defeat Radley and Wingate. As characters are rescued, they become playable characters with unique skills and weapons! *Over 11 amazing levels to explore *33 playable customers *7 customer skills to master *33 bonus levels *6 unique challenges for each level *Use coins to buy new outfits for your customers *Badges to earn *Brand new baddies *2 epic boss battles *Free to play online! (Nope, not really) Skills *'Double Jump '- This skill allows the player to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. Their background color is orange. *'Hiding (New Skill) '- This skill allows the player to hide and sneak past enemies and obstacles to get to new areas. Their background color is white. *'Ground Pound '- This skill allows the player to break cracker blocks in a downward motion to enter a new area, or to attack enemies. Their background color is red. *'Swim Boost '- This skill allows the player to swim through strong water currents to get to new areas, or to attack underwater enemies. Their background color is dark blue. *'Gliding '- This skill allows the player to glide in the air. Their background color is yellow. *'Sling (new skill) '- This skill allows the player to use their weapon as a hook and slide down rope, so they can get to new areas. Their background color is green. *'Dashing '''- This skill allows the player to speed up and break cracker blocks and attack enemies. Their background color is pink. The background icon for the customers without special skills is purple. Characters Baddie List *Wildwing *Wingate *Radley Madish Levels and Missions Level 1: Buffalo Fields #Rescue Hope #Rescue Yui #Rescue Taylor (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Golden Helmets #Defeat 3 Wildwings #Collect 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 2: Pepper Plains #Rescue Kahuna #Rescue Steven (needs Dashing) #Rescue Captain Cori (needs Sling) #Find 5 Radish Coins #Defeat 5 Wildwings (needs Double Jump) #Collect 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 3: Teriyaki Town #Rescue Ninjoy #Rescue Kingsley (needs Dashing) #Rescue Utah (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Daisies (needs Gliding) #Defeat 8 Wildwings (needs Sling) #Collect 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 4: Kung Pao Kingdom #Rescue Papa Louie #Rescue Robby (needs Sling) #Rescue Deano (needs Ground Pound) #Find/Meet 5 Residents (needs Dashing) #Defeat 11 Wildwings (needs Double Jump) #Collect 100 coins (needs Hiding) Level 5: Cheese Dip Forest #Rescue Lisa #Rescue Timm (needs Swim Boost) #Rescue Janana (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Papa Louie Coins (needs Hiding) #Defeat 8 Wildwings (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins (needs Dashing) Level 6: Mozzarella Mountainside #Rescue Scooter #Rescue Professor Fitz (needs Dashing) #Rescue Marty (needs Hiding) #Find 5 Foodini Balloons (needs Swim Boost) #Defeat 12 Wildwings (needs Ground Pound) #Collect 100 coins (needs Sling) Level 7: Wasabi Waters #Rescue Gremmie #Rescue Pinch Hitwell (needs Gliding) #Rescue Big Pauly (needs Hiding) #Find 5 Fizzo Cans (needs Double Jump) #Defeat 13 Wildwings (needs Sling) #Collect 100 coins (needs Dashing) Level 8: Zest Islands #Rescue Skyler #Rescue Foodini (needs Dashing) #Rescue Radlynn (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Gummy Worms (needs Swim Boost) #Defeat 9 Wildwings (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins (needs Sling) Level 9: Atomic Battlefield #Rescue Clair #Rescue Conner (needs Dashing) #Rescue Crystal (needs Hiding) #Find 5 Teriyaki Coins (needs Gliding) #Defeat 10 Wildwings (needs Swim Boost) #Collect 100 coins (needs Ground Pound) Level 10: Blazeberry Beach #Rescue Peggy #Rescue Boomer (needs Sling) #Rescue Alberto (needs Swim Boost) #Find 5 Lucky 7 Coins (needs Hiding) #Defeat 11 Wildwings (needs Dashing) #Collect 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 11: Radley Airlines #Rescue Mandi Level X: X-Zone Here, the players can rescue Xandra. Players are not awarded a warp key upon beating the level. Bonus Levels Badges Over Night Category:Blog posts